Satin Cobblingelf
Satin Cobblingelf is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the fiery, all-sass daughter of a shoemaking elf from The Elves and the Shoemaker. She classifies herself a Neutral-- in reality, only some deduce or have been told by her that she is a Royal. Her alignment is a changing variable; when the Storybook of Legends no longer controls destiny, she claims she is a pure Rebel. Technically, though, the latter alignment's been correct all along. Albeit being happy with most of the few limitations of her destiny, she is an aspiring clothesmaker for anything and everything she knows of. Character Personality look ill do it later i cant deal rn Hobbies She, uh, always slips out to tailor clothes and that stuff. It's basically her working for the bedtime bazaar. She also likes buying fireworks and explosives and proceeding to hide and sneak them into various items she owns. Destiny Perspective Satin is a Royal, even though she prefers sneaking out than staying in a why-so-serious household. She is fine with the rebels pursuing their own destiny because she has not heard of the next shoemaker (in her universe) as being a rebel. Even so, the actual only part she wants to change is that she can at least have a tea towel like Harry Potter house elves and some decency in her fairytale. Appearance Satin is, ironically, taller than the average height. She has dark brown hair, normally tied up (with her front bangs always shading her face). Her eyes are a dull blueish-gray and her skin is a sort of pale tone. She wears contact lenses at school and square-rimmed black glasses when she sneaks out at midnight. She has a bit of a way to transform into a petite elf-size person, but she doesn't like it. Being taller than her brother who seems older than her is funny to her. Tale - The Elves and the Shoemaker https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Elves_and_the_Shoemaker http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/authors/grimms/39elves.html History backstory generally goes here Relationships Family *Her dad is serious af. So is her mom. *Tanner Cobblingelf, her brother attending Ever After High as well, is also serious af. He's like the most serious person you'll ever meet. *She doesn't know if she has grandparents but they're probably serious too. Friends *first friend Pet Satin owns a pointy-eared fox named Needle bECAUSE THE TIPS OF HER EARS ARE SO POINTY I CANT MAYBE THEY'RE USED FOR SEWING SHOES. She's very annoyed with Ume Noriko and Ayami Young because they call Needle "jigokumimi." Which means hell ears. Satin translated it on Google Translate, which isn't so reliable but kinda is. Romance Satin would prefer someone or anyone around the same height as her because if anyone ever even *wanted to ask her they were too smol of a child. Well actually she likes girls who are somewhat shorter than her because she enjoys patting girls on the head but she's a closeted bisexual Enemies Ella Pixiethief Satin is p*ssed with Ella because she attempts to steal her table. Outfits Class Schedule Portrayal It's not surefire, but Cassandra Morris might be the va. She voices Aoi Asahina in the English dub of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, no matter how good or bad the dub is, did i also mention she does the english va of taiga aisaka from toradora if you want to be more awkward and shmitz then Hiyoko Saionji/Kira Buckland is gonna be hilarious because hiyoko sounds like a child and satin can inhale some balloon helium ayy Timeline *9/5/15 - makes a character page and immediately regrets it like 2 hours in to making this Trivia *she's actually 176cm which is as tall as the second-tallest girl from Danganronpa it was all chosen on purpose *i feel like if there was a song that captured the weird relationship between her and her brother it would be Death Should Not Have Taken Thee with her being Rin and her brother being Len even eno why are you doing this *Satin is basically Eno's joke character and one of her main RP OCs. Quotes Gallery satincobblingelfspriteedit01.png|i gave her a rose crown gg Category:The Elves and the Shoemaker Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work in progress